reconstruyendo mi alma
by Alice J. Rose
Summary: Bella habia recuperado su vida, tenia amigos y personas que la querian, pero...Edward volvio y no solo, volvio con tanya. ¿Podrá Bella seguir adelante y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?. NO ESTABA MUERTA ANDABA DE PARRANDA! xD


**No****, no soy Stephenie Meyer así, que por consiguiente, no me pertenece crepúsculo**

Tengo un mal presentimiento

Eso fue lo primero que pensé al salir de mi casa hacia mi pobre monovolumen, y no, no era que en cuanto di el primer paso fuera de mi casa, ya estuviera sentada en el piso, sino algo real.

-vamos bella-pensé-como si fueras Al…-me calle al instante, no me podía dar el lujo de recordarla a ella y por consecuencia recordarlo a EL.

ÉL, la razón de mi vida, el dueño de mi corazón, Edward.

Por que? Por que el? Y no otro, no pero ella la muy inteligente tenia que enamorarse de el, el inalcanzable…, a sabiendas de que otros chicos estaban tras mi… Eric, Tyler hasta Mike. Pero no me tuve que enamorar de un vampiro.

_Será como si no hubiera existido._

-Bella-me dije tratando de convencerme-el no te ama, no te puedes dejar caer… tienes amigos y familia que te aman.

Y así era Jacob y Ángela me habían ayudado a superar todo

Jacob por ser una luz

Y Ángela por apoyarme en todo esto y estoy tan agradecido de ellos sino no se que hubiera hecho.

Hasta para animarme me llevaron(o mejor dicho me obligaron y arrastraron) a clases de guitarra ¡Y QUIEN LO DIRIA TOCO MUY BIEN! Y no es sarcasmo, y también es muy raro puesto que con mi pésimo y horrible sentido musical pude tomar una guitarra sin romperla o algo por el estilo.

Ah y a mi querida amiga Ángela se le ocurrió formar una banda

Y si damas y caballeros, niñas y niños, viejos y viejas formo parte de una banda y canto, el sueño de mi vida-nótese mi sarcasmo- y de manera muy difícil de explicar, arriba de un escenario mi torpeza olímpica desaparece ¿raro no?

Bueno al final Ángela se hizo muy buena amiga de leah clearwater y la invitó a la banda y resulto que tenemos muchas cosas en común una de ellas es que mi mejor amigo-Jacob- y ellas son licántropos ¿raro no? Bueno no se como pero mi horrible suerte hace que me acerque mucho a personajes mitológicos creo que los atraigo. Soy un imán para accidentes y seres mitológicos. Pero la banda esta así:

-Ángela: guitarra y 2da voz

-Leah: batería

-Jacob:(pobre único hombre en una banda de mujeres) bajo.

-Yo-redoble de tambores-: voz y 2da guitarra.

Iba conduciendo mi viejo monovolumen de mi alma, con mi guitarra y de alguna manera el optimismo que tenia hace 1 minuto desapareció cuando faltaban unos 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela. No se porque pero ahora si mi presentimiento se acrecentó.

Pero en definitiva se hizo realidad cuando le vi.

Ese vampiro que me dejo mal. Me deprimió y me sumió en una profunda tristeza estaba apoyado en su volvo plateado.

Sentí una profunda alegría el volvió y en alguna parte de mi me gustó creer que volvía por mí.

Pero no

Ahí fue entonces cuando LA vi. Tanya. Lo supe porque una vez hace un tiempo alice me la describió y era ella estoy segura

Pero mi corazón no se detuvo por eso sino por lo que vino después

Tomo a edward por el cuello y… lo besó.

En ese momento quise llorar y llorar. Correr y no saber nada más del mundo pero me repetí:

-hazlo por tu familia y amigos- en ese momento sentí como 2 personas tomaban mis manos…Ángela y Jacob.

-todo estará bien bells-me dijo Ángela apretando mas fuerte mi mano, cosa que agradecí por que sentía mis piernas flaquear

-le partiré la cara a ese imbecil- dijo Jacob con una mal disimulada furia en sus ojos-a el y a esa barbie de cuarta.

-vamos bella- dijo Ángela-salgamos de aquí

-no-dije con la voz temblorosa- esto no me la va a ganar, el no me la va a ganar.

__________________________________________º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0__________________________________________________

_bueno ese fue el primer capitulo de mi fic. es el primero asi que no sean malos porfavor..._

_dejen review... acepto desde rosas hasta tomatasos... ustedes deciden si la continuo o no_

_b_

_e_

_s_

_o_

_s_

_Emilé_


End file.
